New Grapes
by Rebellious Hurricane
Summary: (Eyes, the color of new grapes, flickered open.) "I don't know but they need to talk to Adam…" "Hey? Luke!" "Iacchus!" "Divine Mysteries. Knowledge that can turn a mortal mad, except you. You have his blood, you have his knowledge." "Boys, this is Leukothea. She's Selene's daughter. She's…uh… staying with us for awhile." "The name's Percy Jackson." Lukercy Dean/OC T for now.


**Summary**: Nothing is ever what it seems, especially for the Winchesters, and when it turns out the John isn't the father of two Winchester boys, both Dean and Adam, things go crazy. Percy Jackson/Supernatural crossover.

This chapter is a year before the Lightning Thief chronologically. Certain things are different, like Adam is the same age as Luke, Percy is also 16 during this chapter, though he isn't seen nor mentioned. Also this will not follow the books nor the TV show nor the movie at all.

Eyes, the color of new grapes, flickered open. The owner turned over and stared at his two brothers, huddled next to him on the double bed. There's another bed in the motel room, but it was so cold last night and the motel room doesn't have a working heater. His brothers, one his height with blue eyes with gold flecks and the gargantuan middle brother, groaned and stirred at the movement. The youngest snuggled closer into his older brothers.

Their lazy early morning is interrupted when the eldest's phone rings. He groans and turns back the other way, groping for his phone. He drowsily greets the person on the other end of the line as the middle brother gets up and opens the blinds a crack. The voice on the other end shocks him into silence.

"Who is it, Dean?" the middle brother asked, turning to look at his brothers.

Dean told the person to hold on a second and put his hand over the receiver. "I don't know but they need to talk to Adam…"

Adam shoots up and grapples for the phone, finally snatching it away from Dean, "Hey? Luke! Do you-What? Why?" For a moment there is silence. "Alright…" He hung up and reached across Dean to put the phone back on the side table.

"Who was that?" Dean asked.

"A friend of mine… I don't know how he got your number. He needs me back at camp."

"Camp?" his brothers asked simultaneously. Adam explains to his brothers that the camp is on the north shore of Long Island. Dean agreed to drive Adam out to the camp. They were on the south shore for a hunt anyway.

So they drove up the coast until they spotted a strawberry farm. "That's it, you can just drop me off here," Adam said.

"No way, we're coming with you," the middle brother replied.

"Come on Sam, I can take care of myself," Adam moaned.

"No, Sam is right," Dean said. "Besides, they probably want you there with an adult escorting you."

"I'm eighteen, Dean."

"And I'm 25, so deal." Adam pouted but agreed and the three of them trekked up to the entrance to the camp.

"I don't see anything," Sam said, while at the same time Dean asked, "Is that Greek?" He pointed to the sign above the camp. His mind seemed to mix up the letters but he could tell they were Greek at first. It changed to "CAMP HALF-BLOOD." His eyes flashed to a memory of Junior year, the Greek exchange student they called Sunny was explaining Greek mythology to him. She said something about half bloods being… "Demigods."

"You can read that?" Adam said, surprised. He knew Dean had Dyslexia, but he was always hunting so he never knew if it was really ADHD. "That means you're a… But Sam can't… So…"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Dean, is John really your father?" Adam asked.

"S'far as I know," Dean said, surprised. "Why?"

"Because unless you've studied Ancient Greek you shouldn't be able to read that, much less see it," Adam said, narrowing his eyes. Dean stared at him.

Suddenly a voice called out, "Adam!" and a near carbon copy of Adam, in armor, ran up to them, hugging the youngest Winchester.

"Uh… Guys, this is…" Adam stared at the others cautiously. "This is my twin brother Luke." Both his older brothers gapped at him. "I'm not actually related to you… John knows, but kept me anyways. And from what it sounds like… Dean isn't John's son."

"What?" the pair asked at the same time.

"This is awkward," Luke whispered quietly in his twin's ear. Adam nodded.

"Here, step across the boundary and if you get through, you're a demigod." Adam shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. Dean narrowed his eyes but stepped across, feeling magic wash over him. Sam attempted to walk after him but it seemed like he ran straight into a wall.

"This place is warded," Dean said, realization in his voice. The twins nodded.

"Humans and monsters," Luke said. "I'm afraid your brother can't get in." Sam narrowed his eyes and pounded angrily against the magic wall.

"Sam," Dean rasped. "Just go back to the motel. I'll call ya if I need ya."

"What? Dean-"

"I am just gonna talk to them so shut up." Dean glared at his brother until Sam huffed at stalked back to the car. He followed behind Adam and Luke as they continued onward. He was surprised when the pair looped their arms with his and steered him to a… "Is he a centaur?"

"Yes, young man, I am," the centaur said with a smile. "My name is Chiron. What may I do for you?"

"Chiron," Adam piped up. "This is my adopted brother Dean."

"I'm guessing you didn't know you were a demigod, Dean?" Chiron asked.

Dean nodded, "Yessir."

"Well… We should talk to Mr. D. You're a little old to just plop you n the Hermes cabin." Chiron tapped his chin then motioned for them to follow him to the Big House.

On the porch sat a man with black curls, almost purple, and a sharply trimmed beard and mustache. He was a little skinny, and his Hawaiian shirt, tiger patterned, hung loosely on him over a white tee. He was drinking a can of diet coke and when he caught sight of Dean he nearly spit it out. Chiron gave him a confused look.

"Iacchus," the man croaked, as if his diet coke had gone down the wrong way. Dean looked at him strangely, as if he might know him as well.

"Mr. D," Chiron said, patting the man on the back. "This is Dean. He's an older demigod who just found out he's a demigod."

"How old?" Mr. D asked.

Chiron looked to Dean, who said, "25 sir." Mr. D frowned and took out a cell phone and hit number 3.

"Hey Aphi, I'm gonna send you a picture really quick and I want you to tell me who it is." With that he snapped a picture of Dean, who seemed very surprised, and sent it to 'Aphi.'

"Yeah, I know, right? But he's there with you and Demeter… This kid _has_ to be his kid." He nodded a few times then, adding a uh huh occasionally. They hung up. "Well Aphrodite agrees with me. You're Mary Winchester's son right?"

Dean stiffened. "Yes sir," he managed to growl out.

"My apologies for mentioning her. I know how hard it is to lose one's mother." Mr. D nodded sadly. "The conclusion has been reached that you are the son of Iacchus, my son with Aphrodite."

"You knocked up Aphrodite?" Dean asked, slightly awed.

"We had similar ideals," he said with a shrug.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "So what's he a god of?"

"Divine Mysteries. Knowledge that can turn a mortal mad, except you. You have his blood, you have his knowledge."

The young man blinked a few times, then snorted. "I've never been good in school. Dyslexia."

"That's because you're hardwired for Ancient Greek," Chiron explained.

"This isn't about school. This is about knowledge. What's the first thing that pops in your mind right now?"

Dean paused for a moment, and Adam and Luke watched him curiously. "Dionysus. You're Dionysus." Mr. D smirked and nodded, sipping his diet coke.

"What else?"

"An egg, a snake egg." Mr. D nodded happily.

"You're older than the campers, so you'll stay at the Big House, but we should start your training immediately."

"If I may interject, Mr. D?" Adam asked. "Dean's a Hunter."

"Hm?"

"A monster hunter. He's done it since he was four, me since I was eleven. He doesn't need much training, he just needs to keep it up and learn how to use a real sword, not a machete."

Mr. D was about to answer when a knock came from inside the Big House. A girl, looking no more than 16, in a white dress with tan skin and white hair opened it and stepped out with a pitcher of lemonade and a diet coke. She placed the pitcher on the table, cracked open the soda, and poured it on Mr. D, laughing.

"Lulu!" he exclaimed, hopping up and snapping himself dry. He glared at the girl who snickered.

"I told you. You owe me five drachmas." Mr. D scowled and took out five gold drachmas, handing them to her. At the looks from Dean and the campers he sighed.

"Boys, this is Leukothea. She's Selene's daughter. She's…uh… staying with us for awhile." Leukothea snickered again and stood akimbo, winking at the boys. Dean blinked a moment.

"Sunny."

"Hi Dean," she grinned.

Mr. D seemed to realize they knew each other and demanded an explanation, leading to the story of Dean's junior year in high school. She was the girl who taught him the demigod's basics to Greek mythology.

"Cheater," Mr. D muttered, but didn't ask for the drachmas back.

Dean ended up calling a very angry Sam and telling him to stick it up his and leave. There was a very long screaming match between them that ended in Sam agreeing to take care of the Impala. He was staying at Camp Half-Blood.


End file.
